


A Hero’s Birthday

by jono74656



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, F/M, Gangbang, Is it a gangbang if several women ride the same man?, Light Bondage, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: Anakin has leave from the front at the same time as his birthday, where else would he want to spend it but on Naboo? Especially when Padmé is there.So are the handmaidens.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Naboo Royal Handmaiden(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	A Hero’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written in one go, and unbetaed. All mistakes are my own etc.
> 
> My first fic in the fandom. Please be gentle.

When Anakin had realised that his leave from the front lines, and from the war as a whole, would fall at the same time as his birthday, there was only one place he wanted to spend it.

The Naboo were always happy to see the protectors of the Republic, and even more so Anakin, thanks to his actions during the Trade Federation blockade.

More importantly though, Padmé was on Naboo, meeting with the queen. 

He filed the flight plan with Coruscant control, docked his Aethersprite with the hyperspace ring, and with Artoo whistling cheerfully in the astromech port, punched the control and transited to hyperspace.

........

His arrival on Naboo had been expedited by direct instruction of the queen, and he had been allowed to land directly at Padmé’s senatorial lake house retreat, the first time he had visited since before the war, before they were married.

Artoo had headed to the droid service area attached to the residence for a tune-up, and presumably to continue his eventual goal of galactic domination, and Anakin had slipped into the residence.

Padmé was still in Theed finishing up her meeting with the queen, but several of the handmaidens were on planet , Sabé and Dorme in Theed with Padmé, Rabé and Eirtae carrying out security sweeps of the residence.

Rabé and Eirtae greeted him warmly, and welcomed his assistance in the sweep, as it meant they finished it in less time than usual; but both were shocked to learn that it was his birthday the next day, and Rabé quietly slipped away, presumably to comm Padmé.

Eirtae had laid out a spread of light, fresh Naboo delicacies for him to enjoy, then surprised him by drawing a bath in Padmé’s palatial refresher. Even after his years at the Temple, a bath was still a delight to his Tatooine-raised senses, and he sank into the warm, fragranced water with a moan of utter hedonistic pleasure.

........

Had he been able to see through the ‘fresher door he would have seen the flush to Eirtae’s cheeks at the sound of his moan, and the considering look that entered her eyes.

Eirtae sent out a comm message on the closed frequency used by the handmaidens, and received three incredulous responses, then a fourth, more interested response, from Padmé herself.

That was all it took to get the rest of the handmaidens on board with her idea, and she hurried to get preparations in place, a secret smile on her face.

........

When the water eventually went cold, Anakin reluctantly dragged himself from the bathtub, and wrapped himself in a luxuriously soft towel. He ran a heated brush through his hair, drying and shaping it in a single swift motion, then opened the ‘fresher door, glancing round to make sure the way to the master bedroom was clear.

None of the handmaidens would care if he was sharing Padmé’s bed, but if there were any less loyal servants in the residence there was no need to be too obvious.

As soon as he was dry he dropped the towel into an auto-hamper, and snagged a pair of underwear from his small case, sinking onto the bed and luxuriating in the soft sheets under him.

The time difference between Coruscant and Naboo was brutal, and relaxed from the bath it took only a few moments for him to spiral down into sleep.

........

It was full dark outside when Anakin awoke, from the deep sleep he only managed when away from the front, or the temple. 

He was disappointed that Padmé hadn’t joined him in bed yet, but maybe her meeting with the queen had run late, she did take her duty very seriously after all.

But when he sat up there was a blinking light on the comms console, and he reached out to tap the control to play back the message, smiling softly as Padmé’s voice filled the room.

“Anakin, there’s a box on the floor outside the bedroom door. Part one of your birthday present is inside. Once you’re ready, tap this control again, and part two of your present will be alerted. I love you, husband.”

A familiar warmth suffused him at hearing Padmé say she loved him, calling him husband. But it was swiftly superseded by curiosity. What kind of birthday present came in multiple parts?

He padded softly on bare feet to the door, and opened it warily; but there was only a small box on the floor, he lifted it with the Force and closed the door, levitating it over to the bed, then lifting the lid.

Shock gripped him as he lifted out several long lengths of silk, scarves he knew he’d seen Padmé wear in the past. Lifting one to his nose he breathed in her familiar perfume, feeling a stirring in his groin just from the scent. It had been too long since they’d been able to spend time together alone.

Underneath the scarves was a thick blindfold, made of by far softer material than those used by the Separatists.

He thought for several long moments, it was obvious (or at least he hoped it was) that this was for some sort of sex game. But if that was the case then what was the second ‘part’ of the present? Didn’t Padmé know that just getting to spend time with her, to share her bed, was all the present he could ever need?

Finally, he stepped out of his underwear, and wrapped a scarf around each wrist, definitely nicer than the bindings he usually ended up in. He tugged the blindfold on, and lay back in the exact centre of the bed, using the Force to tie the scarves to the headboard, then again using the Force to trigger the button on the comms console.

Then he lay in the darkness, and waited, senses straining to know what was coming.

There were several sets of soft footsteps outside the door, and he heard it swing open, heard at least one stifled gasp at the sight he must make. 

The footsteps entered the room, circling the bed as he waited, unsure what would happen first. He guessed that was the point, to build anticipation.

The first touch of a hand made him twitch in surprise, as it skimmed over his chest, then fingers tweaked his nipple, and his squeak of shock became a moan. The fingers tweaked his nipple until it was peaked and sensitive, while a tongue laved the other to the same state.

Another hand was stroking his cock, talented fingers twisting just under the head and thumbing the slit; another hand gently tugging his hair before lips ghosted across his.

Wait. He knew those lips. Knew the scar on the lower, a souvenir from a night of passion with a sharp-toothed Devaronian. Rabé had always been adventurous in her bed companions.

That meant that the hand wrapped round his cock, with the distinctive callouses, belonged to Eirtae, those were definitely the callouses of a vibroblade expert.

Presumably that meant that Sabé and Dorme were working his nipples.

Okay. He was honest enough with himself to admit that he’d definitely had dreams like this, but he would never have suggested it. Never suggested that Padmé was anything less than enough.

But if it was going to happen. He was going to enjoy it.

He relaxed against the pull of the scarves, then his back arched as the tongue laving his nipple was replaced with a a sucking mouth, and nipping teeth. At the same time the fingers playing with his other nipple vanished, and presumably the same hand stroked down his stomach, and took over stroking his by now rock hard cock.

Probably Eirtae’s hand rolled his balls for a second, then wrapped around the very base of his cock, and he realised she was wrapping a length of strange material around him, the sensation was strange, but not uncomfortable. He assumed there was a reason for it, and honestly he couldn’t wait to find out.

The figures around the bed were moving now, none of them touching him at all, just looking. He could feel their eyes on his skin, and it brought a flush to his cheeks.

Then he realised the function of the strange material, despite a sudden absence of stimulation, his cock remained fully hard and all but straining at the air.

A sudden movement, a tongue lapping at the head of his cock, and he cursed, hips jerking off the bed, chasing the sensation as the mouth moved away.

There was a faint tut from the darkness, and two pairs of hands were tying more scarves around his ankles, securing them to the base of the bed. 

Then the tongue returned, dipping into his slit and tasting the first drops of precum before the mouth sealed over his cock and sucked softly, two more mouths latched onto his nipples, alternately sucking and licking at them.

He had no idea who was who, and it was impossibly erotic.

He sensed the fourth handmaiden move to stand by his head, but was still surprised by lips brushing his, before a curtain of hair fell over his face as they began to kiss him in earnest.

The scent of patchil surrounded him, and he knew. Sabé. She’d worn the scent for as long as Padmé had known her, and for all she had always been the best at doubling for Padmé in the royal garb, they kissed completely differently.

Padmé was usually content for him to take the lead in their kissing, but Sabé fisted a hand in his hair and kissed him like she was trying to devour him, nipping at his lips until they parted then touching her tongue to his as their lips moved together.

The mouth on his cock was sinking down his length, every suck taking him deeper, until he felt his cock entering her throat, felt her nose pressed to his skin, felt her swallowing around him as her hand rolled his balls.

The sensation was overwhelming, and he groaned into Sabé’s mouth, feeling her mouth stretch into a smile against his lips.

The mouth slowly pulled off his cock, and for a moment he was disappointed. Then he felt the bed shift as someone climbed on, and a second later she seated herself on him, and he cursed as he was surrounded by heat, as her thighs gripped him and she rode him like a beast.

Sabé’s mouth broke away from his, and she moved too, the bed shifting as she moved to sit astride his face, kissing the handmaid riding him while Anakin tentatively lapped at her folds, taking her moans as encouragement.

The mouths on his nipples vanished, and he wished he could see what was going on as he heard noises of kissing in the darkness, but was distracted when the handmaid riding him clenched suddenly around him, before climbing off.

And being replaced by another. Sabé kissed her too as she settled into him, she didn’t ride him as violently, but her fingers gripped his sides hard enough to bruise, and he groaned as he recognised the callouses again. Eirtae.

There were more kissing noises in the darkness, and his mind was ablaze with thoughts of what could be happening.

Eirtae suddenly slammed down on him hard, and he heard a low sustained moan before she climbed off him too.

A third handmaiden straddled him, but teased his cockhead for several seconds before sinking down him, all but massaging him with her muscles in a way he had never thought possible for a human.

His tongue found Sabé’s clit and her thighs tightened around his head until he could hear nothing but the blood pounding in his ears.

The handmaiden straddling him clenched even tighter, her muscles squeezing almost painfully around his cock, then she was moving, and so was Sabé.

Hands skimmed over his skin, his nipples, but not his cock. And the door opened and closed.

Leaving him bound and blindfold, still hard and aching like he had never experienced. 

He could free himself with the Force, but settled into a light trance and decided to wait.

........

He snapped out of the trance as he felt a presence approaching. One he would know anywhere. One he could sense no matter where in the galaxy he was. No matter where in the galaxy she was.

Padmé opened the door, and he heard her breath catch. She crossed the room in a rush, and one gentle hand removed the material from the base of his cock.

The bed shifted, and she was astride him, sinking onto him. The heat of her familiar but ever magical. Nothing could ever come close. The bond between them allowing him to feel her pleasure as well as his own. A feedback loop of pleasure which had nearly broken him on their wedding night.

Padmé was gasping over him already, and it occurred to him that she must have been watching somehow, must have seen everything. Must have enjoyed watching it, been aroused watching it.

Her pleasure all but glowed in his senses, and with the material removed he knew it wouldn’t be long. She moaned his name and that was all he could stand. That pleasure washed over him, and he jerked against the scarves as he came, spilling into her with her name on his lips like a prayer to the Force itself.

Padmé slumped onto his chest as her pleasure peaked too, and she slowly eased herself off him, and fell onto the bed at his side, curling into him automatically.

They both took several long moments to recover, to get their breath back and begin to form coherent thoughts again. But just as Anakin was going to ask if she was going to untie the scarves or if he should do it himself, she laughed softly.

“Normally I don’t like having surveillance in my private rooms, but tonight might just have changed my mind. We can review the footage later if you’d like.”

With that thought in mind he suddenly didn’t mind being bound or blindfold still, and they sank into sleep together, Padmé wrapped around him and their presences in the Force all but merged.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even write het. But suddenly I’m getting fic ideas for fandoms where I ship het, so let’s see how this goes lol.


End file.
